


Just in case....

by Lost_poet14



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Prank Wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:55:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24090934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_poet14/pseuds/Lost_poet14
Summary: May plays a prank on May,Skye gets revenge....OrSkye and May have a "prank war"(Inpired from a story by @book_freak where Skye puts a walker in the cockpit for May as a prank)
Relationships: Melinda May & Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Just in case....

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@shadowedkiss](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40shadowedkiss).



"Okay that's it,this has to stop!" Skye announced walking into the rec room.

May looked up from her book holding back a grin "whatever do you mean,Skye?" She said trying to act totally oblivious to what she was talking about.

"My.face" she answered through gritted teeth "do you think this is funny?" 

May covered her mouth in attempt to stop herself from laughing "it is one thing to sneak into my bunk at night" She started,May bit her lip to keep back her laughter "but to then fake tan my entire face bright orange is-" she was cut off by May collapsing on the floor laughing.

"I- why...are....I...wha-" she was at a loss for words,she had never heard _the_ Melinda May laugh hysterically before "I'm terrified" she said stepping a feet away from her SO.

"I'm sorry Skye....but...you..look...so..out of character" she said,in between fits of laughter.

"I will get you back for this,you going down grandma!" Suddenly Mays laughter had stoped,she turned her head to face Skye,she was now glaring at her.

"What did you just call me?" Skye froze,she had just called Melinda May a grandmother,yep she was about to die.

"I..uh..I..I said your g-going down grandma!" She was trying as tough as possible to hide the fright in her voice.

May crossed her arms "oh its on" she whispered the last word dramatically.

Skye walked away with a hundred thoughts in her head,sid she just challange May for a prank war? How was she going to prank May? She went into her bunk and flopped on the bed and groaned

"what did I just get myself into?"

● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● 

The next day Skye was sat on the couch with her laptop in her lap,looking up ideas,there was no doubt that May had already came up with around a hundred ideas on how to get her back.

"You finally get that Fake tan off?" She looked up to see Coulson resting his side on the door frame,she frowned.

"Yes i luckily had some fake tan remover in my make-up bag from Halloween last year" Coulson snickered and Skye slammed her laptop shut 

"It is not funny! It was a bitch to get off and it hurt like hell,I was sat there scrubbing my face for half a hour!" She exclaimed,Coulson put his hands up inoccently

"Your right okay,okay its not funny" Skye growled deeply and lifted her laptop screen back up 

"So you called May a grandmother?" He laughed and shook his head "yeah,BIGGGG mistake"

Skye groaned "i know! I'm so dead" Coulson offered her a apologetic smile "sorry kid,you sucked yourself into it the moment you decided it would be a good idea to call May grandma"

"I know,okay? Can't you just...hell me come up with ideas?"

"Sure" He said moving from the door to sit next to Skye on the couch,Skye signed deeply

"Thats the problem,May has done most of these already and I can't do the same pranks over and over again that's just boring!" Coulson chewed his bottom lip

"maybe do something like put glitter on her pilot seat,phone her pretending to be a home for the elders and offer her a spot or something?"

"Your on the right track there AC...." She thought for a few more seconds that's it! I've got it" Coulson tilted his head "well do tell" 

"Well because I called her a granny" she started,Coulson nodded "what if I put a walker in the cockpit?" Coulson snickered

"great idea! But if you tell May i helped you I swear-" Skye crossed her fingers over her heart

"My lips are sealed AC" he nodded "good"

● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● 

so later that night at 11:30,Skye sneaked off to Zephyr 1 and put a granny walker near the pilot's seat and wrote on a sticky note " _just in case"_ she giggled and stuck the note to the walker.

The next morning Skye was getting a cup of coffee when she heard May storming down the hall.

"SKYE!" May screamed as she walked into the kitchen,Skye sat down on the couch,legs crossed and mug In hands 

"You!" She pointed accusingly "me?" Skye scoffed pointing at herself.

"Yes you!" May grabbed the sticky note,from her pocket and slammed it on the table in front of her _"just in case,_ what the hell do you mean _just in case?!"_

Skye took a sip of her coffee "May" she started "all this negativity"

she gestured in circles around May "is not good for the soul its damaging" she spoke soflty in a mocking tone.

May glared at her "oh I'm about to show you damaging!" 

Mays eyes landed on the cushion near her,she looked back at Skye,then at the pillow then back at Skye 

Skye put her coffee mug down knowing where this was heading 

"Cmon May you don't wanna hurt me right? We are pals!" Skye had moved as far back as she could go on the couch staring at May with frighten eyes.

May signed and Skye Clossed her eyes tight ready to accept her fate

"this is gonna hurt me more than its gonna hurt you Skye" Skye oppened her eyes "really?

May picked up the pillow "Nope!" She charged at her hitting her over and over again 

"May stop please!" Skye screeched,giggling in between hits 

"Then say it!"

"Fine your not old! Your very young!"

May hit her again "what else?"

"Your the most badass SO anyone could have or want!"

"And what else?"

"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen!"

May got up and put the pillow down "now was that so hard?"

"Screw you" 

"You big baby,now I'm off to go plan my revenge"

Skye gasped "for godsake! Wasn't that revenge enough?"

May laughed again "Nope!" And with that May left

"Oh c'mon May!" Skye flopped back on the couch.

Now she was really in for it.....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day,Skye got up at 4:30 (half a hour earlier being apart of her punishment) got ready and walked down to the training room, "so Ma-" she looked up and saw......nobody? Where the hell was may? she walked over to where the tai chi mats were set down and realised a box with Winnie the Pooh rapping paper just sitting there.

Skye looked around to see if anyone was around, _nobody_ she shrugged and opened the box,in it was a....baby bottle? With a note that read _"just in case ;)_ " realisation hit Skye and she gasped "on that witch!" She hissed,storming out to go find May.

Soon as she was outside Mays quarters she pounded on the door "Melinda May!!" No reply "May!" No reply again,Skye opened the door and threw the bottle at Mays face,May sat up and went to scream at whoever decided to ruin her beauty sleep,but then saw it was Skye with a infuriated expression on her face,May smirked 

" _just in case,_ the hell you mean just in case?! I'm not a baby!" May shrugged "and I'm not a grandmother" Skye went to open her mouth to protest but may put a finger up,silencing her

"Skye" she started "all this negative energy" she gestured circles Infront of Skye "it's damaging to the soul" Skyes eyes widen as soon as she realised May was quoting her _exact_ words from yesterday,

"I,I,hmph good riddance!" Skye screamed,before stomping away,not really having a come back,May chuckled 

_she had won this round_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! :)  
> @shadowedkiss I hope you enjoyed this :)


End file.
